


Gold, Red, Blue

by The_Reading_Dragon_Rider



Series: Writing Challenges Posed By My Friends [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: But not super in detail, Death, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Reading_Dragon_Rider/pseuds/The_Reading_Dragon_Rider
Summary: He had always known he would die alone. Even as he gained and lost friends, he knew. Dying was never feared but fear was not in the twinges of loneliness he felt as he lay there.
Series: Writing Challenges Posed By My Friends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025163





	Gold, Red, Blue

He had always known he would die alone. Even as he gained and lost friends, he knew. Dying was never feared but fear was not in the twinges of loneliness he felt as he lay there. Flashes of gold, red, blue filled his mind and he longed to see those that he knew to wear those colors. And yet, that was impossible. They were gone and he was alone, lying here, dying, as the last one left. He closed his eyes and laid his head back, tired; tired both physically and tired of the ache he had been feeling since he had realized he was the last. His body grew weaker and he welcomed it, even as it made it more and more difficult to move his head. He heard rustling nearby and… oh… perhaps he was not alone as he thought but this person dressed in red was not one of the gold, red, blue's he wanted. Even so, it eased the loneliness just a little and he spoke to them. He wasn't quite sure what he was saying; perhaps words of wisdom, advice, a confession, or a final request? It didn't matter. Finished speaking, he turned his eyes, his tired eyes, away and they caught on something else. There, standing bathed in a gentle blue light, stood the gold, red, blue's he had missed. They smiled, beckoning him to join them but he resisted, noticing there was one missing. Where was he? Where was… A gentle touch to his side and he glanced over to see the one he had been looking for. There was no embrace, no face-breaking grin, no kiss. Only a single look was needed to express all they needed and they turned to their friends, falling in step as if they had never been parted. My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts. Always and never touching.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In one universe, an elder Spock dies of old age with a single Vulcan in red sitting by his side. In another, an older Kirk lay, trapped and dying under a bridge with the Captain who took over for him crouching beside him in red. Both died, having done all they could and needed, to meet each other and their friends for the next adventure in the new great unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about such a short story! I was completing a challenge set to me and didn't really fully focus on the length. Hope you enjoyed though!


End file.
